A Zanessa Christmas
by xSammiee
Summary: I know alot of you have been reading my main Fanfiction: Love is Destiny; Check it out here: /s/9602260/1. As a 'thank you' I thought I'd do a little something for the holidays, here's a Christmas Zanessa. Enjoy it and feel free to post any comments


Christmas; A fictional account of a Zanessa Christmas. Happy holidays to you all; I hope you've had an amazing day, received everything you wished for, surrounded by all the love that you deserve.

Zac looked over to his sleeping girlfriend, and couldn't believe he ever got so lucky. She was perfect, everything he'd ever wanted in a girl: her smile was to die for, her attitude, her body; just everything about her was perfect. He knew, with her everything was going to be okay and that this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

He tore himself away for a second, just as smile played on her lips - she knew he was watching her, just as he knew she did the same.

fuck… 10:30? How did it get to 10:30?

'Ness…' Oh god, he hated waking her when she was asleep. 'Nessa, babe? Its Christmas?' She mumbled; she wasn't going to wake up yet.

He reached down the side of the bed, he knew this would come in handy. He fished out a sound alarm - don't ask why he had it, he'd been out shopping with Dylan and as a joke, he'd bought it.

'Nessa..' He sing-songed.

'Zac,' she mumbled. 'Go away.'

'Okay,' a smile spread across his face as his mischievous side came out to play. 'You asked for it.'

He put the device close to her ear and pressed as a loud buzzer sounded.

'Zac!' She shouted as he laughed. 'Oh my— If it wasn't Christmas and I didn't love you, I'd be so mad right now!'

'I know but,' he paused, he couldn't stop laughing as she went into a mock sulk. 'It's Christmas, we're finally together and alone. I wanted to spend as much of it with you as possible.'

He snaked an arm round her waist and pulled her into him, sneaking a kiss. He felt her smile and she giggled - he was safe, she wasn't mad; all was good.

'Let's go then?' She pulled herself out of his hold, off the bed and held out of her arm for him to hold as she led him downstairs.

She giggled and laughed her way into the living room twirling herself around they entwined together. He had to admit her laughter and enthusiasm was infectious.

They'd gone all out this year - mainly Vanessa's idea - but it looked so good; they'd literally transported themselves into Santa's grotto/winter wonderland - A real strewn with so many decorations you could barely see it took centre stage as Christmas truly entered Zac Efron's house.

He ran to the true, found a box addressed to him - it was from a Grandma, he saw every Thanksgiving, she sent him a knitted Christmas jumper, he wore by tradition every year.

'No. Stop! Wait.' Vanessa shouted.

'What?' He stopped mid opening

'You need to open this first.' She mumbled, handing out a black box.

'Okay. He took it, carefully opening it.

It was a watch, the super expensive Rolex one he'd wanted all year. It was all gold and diamonds, he knew how much it was, he couldn't believe it.

'Oh my god, Van… you didn't have too, Seriously.'

He took it out an examined it - it was a James Bond kind of look he imagined, sharp suit, perfectly coiffed hair; he became super excited, he was a child again.

'Hey.' She said softly, snapping him out of his dream. 'Turn it over.'

He turned the dial over and read the expression.

_Zac, my light, my light. Thank you for everything. I'll love you always, Van x_

'I can't believe it. Wait, open this?' He handed her a Tiffany and Co box and she carefully inspected it. 'You can keep the box, open it please?' He smiled and pressed jokingly.

She laughed and opened it, taking extra care. There, carefully twinkling under the lights lay an silver infinity bracelet.

He suddenly got embarrassed, realising how much it meant to her.

'It's not as special as yours, but at least you'll know how much I love you now.'

'Zac, I've always known.' She said as she came and sat in front of him.

I know, I do. It's just, now you really know, because I do. I love you, to infinity and beyond, always and forever, I love you.'

She smiled as a tear crossed her face, she kissed him and as he kissed her back enveloping her into a hug, they both knew that anything that had happened this past year had been forgotten; this was going to be the best Christmas ever, surrounded by anyone that had ever meant anything to them both.


End file.
